O feitiço
by JuliaLestrange
Summary: "Pegando a mão dele, ela descobriria onde e quando ela estava. Pagando a mão dele, ela iria começar sua missão. Pegando a mão dele, não tinha mais volta. Não que ela queria voltar de qualquer jeito" fanfiction de viagem no tempo. Remione. M
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : Possuo uma conta no há mais ou menos 3 anos. Sempre li muitas fanfictions (principalmente com a Hermione) e ultimamente tem havido a falta de algumas fanfictions que eu quero ler então eu decidi escrever.

Primeiro de tudo, eu amo a Hermione e eu acho que a J.K. Rowling não a retrata como ela deveria. Hermione é a razão pelo qual Harry não morreu ao longos dos 7 livros da série e portanto ela é uma personagem muito importante. No entanto, não vou transformá-la através dessa fanfic em uma superpoderosa transante que ninguém consegue vencer. Eu sei que ela possui as suas limitações e portanto vou tentar retrata-la o mais fielmente o possível.

Segundo, eu amo fanfictions de vaigem no tempo. Acho totalmente interessante a perspectiva de tudo mudar com a entrada da nossa heroína favorita no ano dos marotos. Nesta fanficion, tudo, até o dia da batalha final será o mesmo.

Eu me inspiro bastante em fanfictions como "thief of time", etc, no entanto em momento algum essa fanfic será um plágio.

Essa não é de longe a minha primeira fic escrita por mim, então eu acho que eu escrevo bem, mas qualquer crítica construtiva é bem vinda, bem como uma beta!

Vou postar essa história no nyah porque lá, o público que fala português é maior. Haha

Por último, eu sinceramente não sei quem será o par da Hermione. No momento eu to numa vibe "Remus Lupin".

Se você não gosta de fanficfons com sexo, eu devo avisar que futuramente haverá sexo.

Eu já sei praticamente tudo q ocorrerá nessa história e pretendo postar um capítulo a cada uma semana ou então, caso o ritmo aumente, dois a cada uma semana. Nunca se sabe.

Óbvio como é, eu não sou dona da saga Harry Potter, afinal, eu estou escrevendo em um site traduzido como "ficção de fã". Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, infelizmente.

Ela estava muito cansada. Se era um cansaço físico ou mental ela já não sabia. Os meses que sucederam a batalha final foram marcados pela tristeza e por uma correria infinita.

Todos os seus amigos estavam mortos pelo que ela sabia. Quando Hagrid entrara no salão principal carregando o corpo de Harry, ela não havia acreditado que ele estava de fato, morto. Todas as suas esperanças gritavam para ela dizendo que ele estava vivo. Que ele, por ter morrido nas mãos de Voldemort, iria retornar já que o que o Lorde das Trevas tinha assassinado não era seu amigo, mas apenas sua horcrux.

Mas ele estava morto. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu havia morrido. Quem eram eles sem Harry? Nada. Ele era afinal, o único com o poder de vencer Voldemort.

A realidade de que eles estavam perdendo caiu sob ela como um balde de água gelada. Todo seu corpo tremia com o medo. Naquele momento, ela não se sentia nem um pouco grifinoria.

Gina tinha sido a primeira a morrer após descobrir que Harry estava morto. Ela gritou e tentou com todas as suas forças para vingar a morte de seu amado, no entanto, ela não era melhor que Bellatrix Lestrange. Nem era Molly.

A matriarca Weasley quando viu que sua filha, sua única filha, havia morrido tentou com tudo que tinha, matar Bellatrix,no entanto, a tristeza de perder a filha caçula a consumiu, e portanto a ex-prisioneira, com um sorriso louco matou Molly tão facilmente como ela conseguia respirar. Após a morte das únicas figuras femininas da família Weasley, todos se puseram a lutar novamente com forças que não Hermione sabia que eles detinham.

No entanto, ela ainda não conseguia se mexer. Harry estava morto.

Durante todos os meses agonizantes passando fome e frio foram em vão. O então chamado trio de ouro tinha quase morrido diversas vezes tentando destruir as Horcruxes para no final, não adiantar em nada. Voldemort estava ganhando.

Já não se podia distinguir qual era o lado da luz e qual não era. Eram maldições da morte sendo lançadas a cada segundo e com toda força. Eles perceberam que lutar contra Voldemort jogando feitiços estuporantes não iria parar a guerra.

Contudo, cada um deles foram aniquilados. Um a um. George, que já estava triste pela morte de seu irmão gêmeo, não aguentou a morte de sua mãe e irmã e então se entregou ao desleixo e foi o próximo a morrer.

Kingsley,Mcgonagall,Remus,Tonks,Percy,Olivaras,Arthur,Bill,Charlie,KatieBell, Oliver Wood, Victor krum, wink, monstro, as irmãs Patil, Lavander Brown, Luna, Dino Thomas, Simas, Ron...

 _Oh,Ron._ Ele havia sido o pior. Chocada com as mortes a sua volta, ela acabou sendo segurada por Fenir Grayback, que a obrigou a assistir como três comensais da morte o torturaram até a loucura. Ele gritou por ajuda de parentes que ele não sabia que estavam mortos. Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e gritou por ajuda, sem se dar conta de que ela seria a próxima. Ele gritou até que seu corpo, cansado de toda dor, deu uma última sacudida até que então a luz deixou seus olhos. _Seus lindos olhos azuis._

"Oh Ron" ela suspirou

"Não gaste seus últimos minutos se lamentando pelo traidor de sangue, sangue ruim" disse Grayback em seu ouvido apertando suas costas mais perto de seu corpo, pressionando sua dureza contra ela "Chorar não vai adiantar" riu o lobisomem. "Logo logo você saberá o que é um homem de verdade." Riu novamente. "ou homens" disse olhando para dois homens ao seus lado, que olhavam seu corpo como se fosse um prato de carne.

Ela sabia que deveria ser corajosa e aceitar sua morte como Harry havia feito, mas Merlim, ela não conseguia. Ela não queria morrer. Não era justo que Voldemort havia ganhado. Não era justo que Harry havia morrido. Tudo que estava acontecendo estava tão errado...

De repente, uma luz vermelha veio em sua direção acertando com muita força Fenir e os outros dois lobisomens ao seu lado. Chocada com a súbita mudança de acontecimentos, ela viu Neville correndo em sua direção igual uma bala, pegando seu pulso e a arrastando com ele embora do castelo.

"Neville! Você está vivo" exclamou com alívio enquanto corria com ele pelas escadas. O som do que restava da batalha ficava cada vez mais distante.

"Depende do que você quer dizer com vivo" Respondeu ele com tristeza enquanto parava atrás de uma gárgula. "Luna morreu " suspirou ele olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu sei" Respondeu ela, abraçando-o. "Ron também " Disse triste.

"Hermine, o que nós vamos fazer?" olhando-a nos olhos com preocupação.

"Eu não sei" Mordeu o lábio inferior e o olhou nos olhos. "eu não sei"

Assim como ela, Harry e Ron haviam entrado em Hogwarts, Neville e ela escaparam. No entanto, dessa vez Abertorth não está a lá para recebê-los. Ele provavelmente estava morto.

Meses se passaram e Neville se tornou a cada dia mais impaciente. Ela não o podia culpar, realmente. Ela entendia como ele se sentia. Afinal, assim como ele, ela havia perdido tudo e todos.

Estar sem varinha era muito difícil para ela. Aquela varinha havia passado por tudo com ela. Desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts até seu último. Grayback havia a tirado dela na batalha e agr ela dependia exclusivamente de Neville.

A falta de comida a estava deixando louca. Se antes, com Harry e Ron, ela tinha pensado q eles tinham passado fome, ela deveria rever o que é passar fome. Agora ela realmente entendia esse conceito.

Em meados de dezembro, Neville desistiu. Seja pela fome ou pelo sofrimento,ele havia desistido. Ele a petrificou,saiu de suas alas e gritou com toda sua força, o nome "Voldermort".

Impotente, ela assistiu os sequestradores o levarem embora. Agora, ela estava sozinha, com fome e sem varinha.

O que adiantava ela continuar vivendo? Ela deveria se entregar ou pelo menos ter a coragem de se matar. Mas ela era uma covarde. Ela abandonara a causa deixando seus amigos morrerem sem ela. Ela deveria ter lutado! Ela deveria ter morrido tentando. Morta, pelo menos ela estaria junto a Harry e Ron.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pela entrada de uma coruja em sua tenda. Ela trazia consigo uma carta.

Ela não deveria ficar surpresa com a aparição de uma coruja. A cada dia suas alas ficavam mais fracas e mesmo que elas estivessem fortes, corujas conseguiam penetrar em lugares protegidos até pelo feitiço Fidélius.

Mas de quem era a carta? Seria da ordem? Seria Neville? Seria Voldemort a informando que sabia onde ela estava? Afinal, era uma questão de tempo até seus feitiços caírem e ela ficar desprotegida. A pouca magia sem varinha que ela sabia não impediria alguem de mata-la e ela já não tinha mais forças para nada, muito menos vontade.

Então a questão era: Ela deveria abrir a carta? E se estivesse amaldiçoada? _então você pode por um fim a esse sofrimento sem fim._ Ela já não ligava mais se ela morresse.

"Ok então" suspirou ela.

Pegando a carta do bico da coruja, ela deu uma olhada no selo lembrando vagamente de já o ter antes. Ignorando o sentimento, ela quebrou o selo e abriu a carta.

 _Cara ,_

 _Se você estiver lendo esta carta, significa que há muito estou morto. Não somente isso, se você está lendo esta carta, significa que o mundo bruxo entrou em total caos. Voldermort ganhou._

 _Minha menina brava. Em nenhum momento eu duvidei de suas capacidades. Eu sempre soube que no final, você sobreviveria. Voce é acima de tudo, a razão pela qual Harry prevaleceu todos esse anos._

 _Quando se tornou concreto para mim que Tom havia criado não apenas uma, mas sete horcruxes, eu sabia que essa guerra não seria ganha. Não agora._

 _Viajei muito durante esses últimos meses de 1995 a procura de um feitiço, uma poção...algo que nos ajudasse a vencê-lo e embora tenha vindo com um preço para mim, eu encontrei._

 _Eu encontrei um feitiço . Não há necessidade de mencionar qual o feitiço, uma vez que há a possibilidade desta carta ser interceptada..._

 _Esse feitiço minha querida, permite que uma pessoa, que possua bondade em seu coração e que já tenha pedido tudo, volte no tempo e reescreva o futuro. O futuro não está gravado em pedras senhorita Granger e caberá a você o mudar.._

 _Eu sei que você terá êxito nesta missão minha querida. Eu confio em você. E o mundo bruxo precisa de você._

 _Espero que dessa vez, você também possua uma vida repleta de amor,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Ela mal teve tempo de raciocinar sobre o conteúdo da carta quando de repente todo o seu corpo começou a doer. Era como se seu corpo estivesse entrando em combustão de dentro para fora. Cada partícula do seu corpo gritava e ela já não conseguia mais se sustentar. Ela caiu no chão quebrado tudo ao seu redor enquanto ela se contorcia.

Ela sentiu sua garganta se fechando e logo ela já não conseguia mais respirar. A dor de ser sufocada era maior do que ela já havia pensado. Seria assim que ela iria morrer? De repente, sua visão começou a falhar. Bolas pretas surgiram a impedindo de ver claramente até que então tudo ficou preto e ela já não via mais nada.

A sensação do colchão sob suas costas era magnífico. Ela não se lembrava de ter dormindo tão bem em tantos anos. Seu corpo se sentia relaxado e a sensação de fome antes presente era agora, inexistente. Ela tinha morrido? Naquele momento ela não queria descobrir. A única coisa que importava era a sensação dos lençóis em sua pele.

Durante minutos ou horas, ela não tinha certeza, eu se permitiu ficar ali. Ela não queria fazer nada mas esquecer seus problemas. E enquanto ela estava ali, deitada nessa cama maravilhosa, Merlim, ela esqueceu. Até que ela se lembrou da carta.

O que havia acontecido? Tudo que ela podia se lembrar era de um dor exorbitante em todo seu corpo e então, nada.

Hermione abriu seus olhos e o que ela viu não era o que ela esperava. Ao invés da tenda pouco organizada e pequena, ela se encontrava em um quarto extremamente luxuoso.

Luxuoso era pouco comparado ao que o quarto com altas paredes peroladas e a enorme cama estilo princesa, era. Mais a frente a cama, havia um tapete de camurça vinho que se sentiu maravilhoso embaixo de seus pés. O chão do quarto era de um mármore meio rosado que surpreendentemente não era frio. A temperatura era agradável. Na parede oposta a cama haviam duas portas. Ela supôs que uma era a porta do closet, uma vez que não havia um armário no quarto e a outra de um possível banheiro.

Por que ela estava ali? A carta de Dumbledore tinha com certeza alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas o que exatamente estava acontecendo...

 _Pop!_

" Pequena senhorita Malfoy, Dobby veio para lembrá-la que o jantar estará pronto em quinze minutos. Monstro deve ajudar a pequena senhorita dobby a se arrumar." Disse o elfo doméstico que surgirá na sua frente no meio do nada.

Dobby?

"dobby? Voce está vivo!"Disse Hermione com emoção enquanto ela abraçou a pequena criatura com fervor. Mas por quê ela estava tão pequena?

"sim pequena senhorita, Monstro está vivo" disse o elfo doméstico com confuso

"Mas como você.. " Ela parou no meio da sentença. "sobreviveu?" Terminou com pavor. Sua voz estava fina. Tão fina como quando ela era uma criança.

Tomada pelo medo sobre o que sua voz significava, Hermione correu até uma porta que ela esperava que fosse a do banheiro. E era.

Não tendo tempo para olhar o esplendor do banheiro, ela correu até um espelho de corpo todo e ficou em choque. Olhando para ela do outro lado do espelho, era a imagem dela mais nova mas no entanto, com algumas torções. Seu cabelo, antes um emaranhado de cachos castanhos, era agora repleto de cachos loiros acastanhados cheios e macios.

Seu rosto ainda era o mesmo que o dela quando ela tinha dez, onze anos. No entanto sua maçã do rosto era mais cheio, dando um ar mais aristocrata. Mas a diferença mais chocante eram seus olhos. O formato ainda era o mesmo, no entanto seus cílios eram mais cheios e suas pupilas já não eram mais o castanho âmbar de sempre. Eles agora detinham uma cor azul acinzentada. Merlim, ela parecia a versão feminina de Draco Malfoy...

 _Que diabos?_

Dumbledore tinha mandando ela de volta no tempo. Por que mais ela estaria com dez,onze anos e em um lugar que parecia ter saltado de dentro de uma revista da época vitoriana? Onde ela estava? Em que ano ela estava? Dobby era seu elfo? Ela não gostava dessa ideia de possuir um elfo!

Que diabos Dumbledore estava pensando? Eram muitas perguntas em sua cabeça naquele momento. Ela tinha viajado no tempo. Ela nunca mais iria ver seus pais. Ela nunca cresceria com Harry e Ron.

Harry. Era esse o motivo dela estar lá. Ela faria o que fosse necessário para que ele nunca tenha que sofrer. Ela só não sabia o que ela tinha que fazer.

"Er, dobby?" chamou ela.

 _Pop!_

"Sim, pequena senhorita?" perguntou o elfo a fitando com seus olhos enormes.

"Eu estou pronta para o jantar" Respondeu ela. O elfo pareceu considerar suas vestes antes de acenar e estender a mão para ela pegar. Ele iria aparatar com ela.

Pegando a mão dele, ela descobriria onde e quando a estava. Pagando a mão dele, ela iria começar sua missão. Pegando a mão dele, não tinha mais volta. Não que ela queria voltar de qualquer jeito.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A jornada até ao que parecia a sala de jantar foi agonizante para ela. Durante todo o percurso, o medo de descobrir qual ano ela se encontrava era assustador.

Onde ela estava? Em que ano ela estava? Por que ela estava andando por esse vasto corredor cercado por quadros de bruxos que a cumprimentavam como se ela fosse uma conhecida?

 _Porque para eles, você é conhecida._

Ela não era estúpida. Ela sabia porque ela estava lá. Dumbledore, mesmo com o tom vago em sua carta, deixou claro o que ele pretendia. Ele queria que ela consertasse o rumo da guerra. Ele queria que ela impedisse a vitória de Voldemort.

No entanto, que tipo de feitiço era esse que conseguiu arrastá-la no tempo e ainda mudar sua aparência? Afinal, ela já não era mais a menininha de 11 anos com longos dentes e um cabelo espesso. Ela tinha visto no espelho. Agora, ela se parecia com um Malfoy.

Dobby tinha pegado sua mão e aparatado com ela nesse corredor. Desde então, ele tinha assumido que ela saberia aonde ir. No entanto, tudo que ela fazia, era seguir esse corredor que não parecia acabar nunca. Ela notou a arquitetura requintada que a rodeava. Ela com certeza estava na casa de uma família rica. E esse fato a tornou assustada.

Ela não queria acreditar nisso, mas ao ver Dobby e se olhar no espelho, deixou claro onde ela estava. Com quem ela estava.

Os quadros continuavam a cumprimenta-la, mas ela não conseguia proferir uma palavra. Eles não pareciam perceber que ela estava aterrorizada. Os bruxos dos quadros, ela percebeu, eram todos loiros de olhos azuis platinados. Outro fato que confirmou sua teoria.

Ao chega ao final do corredor, ela reuniu toda sua coragem grifinória, pôs a mão na maçaneta, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

Era uma sala gigante. Sob seus pés, o chão era de um mármore escuro que trazia a sala um ar aristocrático. As paredes a sua volta eram de um verde musgo rico coberto por quadros. Ela percebeu que muitos dos bruxos loiros que a cumprimentaram no corredor estavam lá. Eles tinham deixado seus quadris no corredor para acompanhá-la até a sala. Um lustre de ouro ocupava o centro da sala dando foco a enorme mesa de jantar que no momento era ocupado por três figuras de cabelo loiro.

 _Iguais ao meu._

"Hermione, o que você está esperando para vir jantar? Pare de ficar parada olhando para nós desse jeito, isso não é bonito". Xingou uma mulher loira.

Dizer que a mulher era bonita seria um eufemismo. Seus longos cabelos eram do mais puro loiro que ela já vira e seus olhos,ao contrário dos seus, eram negros como a noite. Suas maçãs do rosto eram proeminentes dando a ela um ar extremamente elegante.

O homem ao seu lado parecia a réplica exata de Lucius Malfoy, no entanto, invés dos olhos azuis do patriarca da família Malfoy de seu tempo, esse homem detinha de olhos tão cinzas como uma prata.

O menino a esquerda era o que a incomodava. Ela já o tinha visto antes. Suas características, parecidas com as dela, eram aristocráticas e assim como as outras figuras adultas à mesa, ele também era muito bonito. Seu cabelo aparentemente longo estava preso em um coque e sua boca se sentava em um leve sorriso sarcástico e com choque ela reconheceu esse sorriso.

Era o sorriso infame de Lucius Malfoy.

"Bem? Voce vai se sentar ao meu lado ou não?" Perguntou a mulher novamente.

"sim mãe" A respondeu automaticamente. De repete era como se tudo tivesse mudado. Memórias de uma menina chamada Hermione Alphea Malfoy inundaram sua memoria.

Ela sabia que Lucius era seu irmão mais velho e que ele estava entrando daqui alguns dias em seu terceiro ano e que ela iria junto a ele para Hogwarts, mas para entrar em seu primeiro.

Lucius e ela eram amigos além de irmãos. Ela sabia q ele sempre estaria lá para ela se ela precisasse. Ele ainda era a mesma pessoa sarcástica e ambiciosa que ele era no futuro, no entanto, a única diferença era que agora ele era seu irmão e ela o conhecia.

Abraxas Malfoy sempre fora conhecido por ser um homem frio no futuro, no entanto Hermione Alphea Malfoy conseguiu derrubar essa máscara dura que ele portava. Ela era afinal, sua filha caçula e a única mulher nascida na nobre casa dos Malfoy em mais de trezentos anos de pureza.

Sua mãe era diferente. Cassiopéia Kala Mafoy, ex Black, era uma mulher temperamental. Ela era fria quando precisava principalmente àqueles que não tinham uma herança tão pura quanto à dela. Ela era a típica mulher-joia: Cordial, elegante, educada, bonita e inteligente. No entanto ela não era pacata igual ela se deixava parecer. Ela era uma mulher muito inteligente, sagaz e poderosa. E a pequena Hermione Alphea Malfoy a admirava.

Ela caminhou até a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Lucius que estava ocupado resmungando sobre não gostar de alface para notar sua confusão. Era estranho em como de repente essas memórias inundaram sua cabeça.

"Dobby me disse que você estava agindo de forma estranha" Comentou Cassiopéia enquanto cortava seu bife. Abraxas a olhou com curiosidade parando de ler O Profeta.

"Eu tive um sonho estranho, aí acabei acordando meio confusa" Mentiu. "Mas agora nem lembro mais do sonho" Terminou. Merlim, como sua voz era fina...

"Caso esse problema persista, talvez possamos usar um poção de sono sem sonhos, princesa" Disse Abraxas com sua voz grossa.

"Obrigada papai" Respondeu ela automaticamente. Era um sentimento estranho o de chamar alguém de pai quando essa pessoa não era seu pai. Robert Granger era.

"Ela está com medo da classificação" Disse Lucius com um sorriso maldoso. "Eu particularmente acho que ela não vai conseguir derrotar o troll." Riu. "Se eu fosse vocês, não ficaria triste que ela está indo embora, ela vai voltar rapidinho" Terminou

"Isso não tem nada a ver!" Retrucou Hermione. _Por que ela estava ligando para isso?_ "Eu li em Hogwarts, uma história que a classificado envolve um chapéu!"

"Voce é tão sem graça..." Respondeu Lucius mal humorado.

"Agora crianças, não vamos brigar" Disse Cassiopéia com humor. "Eu quero que os dois terminem o almoço de vocês, subam e se arrumem. Nós temos que ir ao beco diagonal".

Diferentemente de sua última visita ao beco diagonal, o local de comércio bruxo da grã Bretanha de 1971 estava lotado de bruxa e bruxas. Ela viu enquanto andava junto a sua nova família como caótico o beco era. E isso era ótimo.

Em 1996, em seu sexto ano, o beco diagonal transmitia o medo que a população bruxa sentia ao estar entrando na guerra. Naquela época, o ministério havia acabado de reconhecer o retorno de Voldemort e, portanto, a população bruxa estava enfim crente de que daquele momento em diante tudo mudaria. E mudou...

Estar aqui a lembrou da felicidade que ela sentiu a entrar no beco diagonal com seus pais, Emma e Robert Granger. Naquele momento ela tinha a confirmação de que ela era realmente uma bruxa e de que todas as coisas que a atormentaram quando ela era pequena eram normais. Nesse mundo ela não precisava se preocupar que as pessoas a achariam estranha por conseguiu levitar um pote de biscoito até sua mão. O sentimento de nostalgia que ela estava sentido era enorme.

Estar ali,no beco diagonal de 1971 a lembrou de que a felicidade era possível e que ela poderia garantir isso ao derrubar Voldermort. Ninguém precisaria morrer. Harry poderia crescer com seus pais, os Weasleys nunca precisariam sentir a dor de perder um filho, um irmão, uma mãe... Não. Ela não deixaria isso acontecer. Ela faria de tudo para que ninguém sofresse nas mãos de Voldermort.

Junto aos Malfoys ela adquiriu tudo que ela precisava para o seu primeiro ano letivo. Ela sempre soube que os Malfoys eram ricos, e quando ela acordou no seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy ela teve certeza. No entanto ao fazer compras com eles, ela descobriu que não ela não podia estar mais errada.

Os Malfoys eram milionários. Na verdade, milionários era um eufemismo. Ela não sabia como descreve o quão rico eles eram. Todos os artigos comprados para ela e para Lucius eram do mais alto patamar. _Apenas a elegância para os Malfoys. Nós somos a família mais pura das famílias bruxas e, portanto devemos vestir, usar e comer como tal_ , disse Cassiopéia.

Após comprar os suprimentos para a escola, ela foi arrastada até o Olivaras. Ela não podia esperar para sentir a madeira famílias sob seus dedos. Ela sentia muita falta de sua varinha.

A loja de Garrick Olivaras era a mesma de seu tempo. Fechando os olhos e deixando a sinestesia tomar conta, ela conseguia imaginar que ela estava novamente em 1991, com seus pais indo comprar sua tão amada varinha. Mas ela sabia que não era verdade. Ao reabrir seus olhos ela deu de cara com um Olivaras consideravelmente mais jovem a fitando com curiosidade.

"Ah senhorita Malfoy! Já está indo para Hogwarts? Eu me lembro de quando seu pai veio aqui há pouco mais de trinta anos para pegar sua primeira varinha...".

"Sim, sim Garrick. É tudo muito interessante. Eu tenho certeza que você possui inúmeras histórias sobre quão poderosas eram as varinhas de meus antepassados, no entanto nós estamos muito apressados" Disse Cassiopéia exasperada.

O fabricante de varinhas fez como foi dito e pegou o braço de Hermione para tirar suas medidas. Ela não importava em ouvir as divagações de Olivaras, ela só queria a sua varinha. No entanto, parecia que sua varinha não a queria. Ao experimentar a tão esperada varinha de madeira maciça e com núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão, ela se sentiu extremamente decepcionada ao sentir nada. Não houve faíscas, não ocorreu àquela sensação familiar de calor... Nada.

E por meia hora ela tentou de varinha a varinha achar aquela que a completaria, mas essa tarefa estava se tornando impossível. Ela podia ver a impaciência inundando os olhos de Lucius. Ela sentia o medo de sua mãe pela demora. Era sua filha um aborto?

Olivaras parou por um momento para fita-la e de repente seus olhos se arregalaram como se uma nova ideia tivesse surgido em sua cabeça. Apressadamente ele foi até uma parte ao fundo de sua loja e depois de dois minutos ele voltou com uma caixa que parecia muito antiga. Parando em sua frente, o fabricante de varinhas abriu a caixa e pousou a varinha na bancada.

"Essa é talvez a varinha mais antiga já vista no mundo. Ela náo foi feita por nenhum Olivaras, mas chegou às mãos da minha família a cerca de oitocentos anos atrás. Ela é uma relíquia do mundo bruxo, no entanto o ministério não a possui porque sua possível dona deixou para um antepassado meu e o disse especialmente que sua próxima dona chegaria e tomaria posse desta varinha. Ela fora guardada por minha família desde então. Eu nunca pensei em oferecer essa varinha a ninguém senhorita Malfoy, até agora." A olhou intensamente" Mas você parece digna aos meus olhos de tentar se tornar a próxima dona da varinha que provavelmente pertenceu a Morgana LeFay " Terminou. Os olhos de Hermione se tornaram enormes. Ao fundo, Cassiopéia e Lucius suspiraram de surpresa.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ela estava escutando. Olivaras estava oferecendo a ela a chance de tentar possuir uma das varinhas mais velhas do mundo. _A varinha que provavelmente pertenceu a Morgana!_

Ela sabia que nas histórias, Morgana era a vilã, mas ela não podia negar que ela era uma bruxa muito poderosa, sendo a única com o poder suficiente para vencer o grande Merlin. Olhando para varinha preta de mogno aparentemente simples, ela se sentiu ansiosa. Devagar, ela estendeu a mão e pegou a varinha com força e determinação. E quase que instantaneamente o sentimento de pertença a preencheu por completo. Ela sentiu um calor familiar percorrer todo o seu corpo trazendo calma ao seu coração. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia assim tão realizada, tão feliz.

"Esplêndido! Eu sabia que você estava destinada a grandes coisas senhorita Malfoy." Piscou Olivaras, a olhando com intensidade.

Cassiopéia saindo de seu torpor foi até a frente para pagar pela nova varinha de sua filha. Quem diria que sua pequena estudiosa acabaria com a varinha mais velha do mundo? Com a varinha da própria Morgana? Ela estava tão orgulhosa! Ela mal podia esperar para esfregar na cara de sua irmã Walburga...

"Oh não senhora Malfoy" Dispensou o fabricante de varinhas "Essa varinha será um presente meu" Continuou. "Eu acredito que a pequena senhorita Malfoy fará grandes coisas com essa varinha" Terminou piscando para Hermione.

Ao sair da loja de varinhas sua mãe não parava de congratular Hermione por sua nova varinha. Lucius por outro lado parecia estar com um pouco de ciúmes. Mas Hermione só conseguia sorrir para o seu novo irmão e pensar o que a posse dessa varinha significava para sua missão.

O resto do verão na mansão Malfoy correu sem problemas. Aos poucos ela foi se acostumando com o layout da casa e claro, as memórias anteriores a sua chegada a ajudaram.

Ela descobriu que assim como ela, Hermione Alphea Malfoy era uma amante de livros. No entanto, a menina não tinha uma mente de dezoito anos de idades, portanto todos os seus livros eram em suma, infantis.

A vantagem de ser uma puro sangue rica era que ela possuía uma vasta coleção de livros na biblioteca em sua casa que estava a sua disposição a qualquer momento, então quando ela não estava lendo um dos muitos livros na biblioteca Malfoy, ela estava lendo no jardim, próximo a piscina.

Como a mansão era lotada de magias, ela podia usar seus poderes sem ter o medo de que ela seria expulsa de Hogwarts antes mesmo de começar. O ministério não conseguia diferenciar se a magia era praticada por ela, por seus pais, Lucius ou os muitos elfos domésticos.

Seus pais e seu irmão não eram amantes de elfos domésticos. Na verdade assim como no futuro, os Malfoys os viam como nada mais que insetos, portanto os elfos domésticos eram por muitas vezes ignorados. Ela, no entanto passou grande parte do resto do verão conhecendo cada um de seus elfos. Aparentemente, Hermione Alphea Malfoy não era uma fanática puro sangue como seus pais e irmão.

Acostumar com sua aparência física foi para ela o mais difícil. Embora seu rosto era em sua maioria o mesmo, ela ainda estava acostumando com seus longos e sedosos cachos loiros. Era difícil olhar no espelho e não ver seu emaranhado familiar de cachos castanhos.

Ela era muito pequena. Ela não se lembrava de ser tão pequena, mas devido ao fato dela estar acostumada a ter uma altura normal para uma adolescente de dezoito anos, voltar aos onze era no minimo estranho.

Seu relacionamento com Lucius era interessante. Assim como seus pais, ele era um puro sangue extremista. Todos eles acreditavam veementemente que nascidos trouxas detinham lama em suas veias ao contrário de sangue e que todos eles deveriam morrer. Entretanto, com ela, ele era igual a todo irmão: Carinhoso, atencioso, maldoso e engraçado.

A varinha era realmente diferente. Ela não conseguia explicar, mas toda vez que ela a usava ela se sentia mais segura de si. Como se ela fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. E ela realmente acreditava que ela era.

Ela ainda estava praticando feitiços básicos. Esse corpo mais jovem ainda não estava acostumado a praticar feitiços que alguém de dezete anos praticaria, portanto, ela tinha que ir com calma ou então ela poderia acidentalmente acabar com seu núcleo mágico. Uma vez que ela fosse a Hogwarts ela iria tentar praticar feitiços defensivos bem como os muitos que ela aprendera devorando os livros da mansão, na sala precisa. Afinal de contas, ela tinha uma missão para completar. Ela só não poderia acabar morta tentando fazer magias que seu atual corpo não aguentaria.

Ir para Hogwarts era uma mistura de emoções. Estar ali naquele compartimento de trem a lembrava de épocas mais simples quando sua única preocupação era passar em seus exames e não ser expulsa. Ela se sentia ansiosa porque logo que ela chegasse a Hogwarts sua missão se iniciaria. Ela estava com medo porque ela encontraria pessoas que ela sabia que no futuro estavam mortas. Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape... Ela não sabia como proceder. Como ela deveria se portar em frente a essas pessoas? Como ela conseguiria agir normalmente quando ela sabia do futuro de todas aquelas pessoas...

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pela abertura de sua porta e pela entrada de um menino.

"Desculpe... Mas é que o resto do trem está cheio... Voce se importaria?" Perguntou a criança timidamente olhando para o assento a sua frente.

"Oh, não. Claro que não" Sorriu para ele. "Você pode se sentar" Terminou. Ele sorriu para ela em troca.

"A propósito, meu nome é Remus Lupin."

 _Oh._

Ela não conseguia acreditar! Como ela não tinha percebido no momento que ele tinha entrado? Era óbvio. Seu rosto assim como seu homólogo do futuro era doce. Seus cabelos cor de areia cobriam seu rosto enquanto ele se apresentava com timidez. Seus olhos, assim como seu homólogo mais velho eram âmbar, o que a fez lembrar de seus antigos olhos... Em suma, ele era seu professor sem tirar nem pôr. Exceto que ele tinha onze anos...

"Hermione Malfoy" Disse saindo de seu torpor. Ela esticou sua mão e ele pegou docemente. Ela sorriu com ternura e ele corou sob seu olhar. "Er, então... Qual casa você quer ser selecionado?" Ela perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa.

"Oh! Eu gostaria muito de ser selecionado para a Grifinória! Mas a Corvinal também me parece ser muito interessante" Respondeu animado, embora um pouco contido.

"Minha família sempre foi selecionada para a Sonserina" Torceu o nariz em desaprovação. "Meus pais e meu irmão me querem lá. Mas cá entre nós, eu prefiro ser uma Grifinória." Disse com um sorriso. Remus retribuiu o gesto.

A conversa entre os dois fora interrompida pela abertura da porta revelando atrás dela três outros meninos. E ela já sabia antes mesmo de olha-los quem eles eram. James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew.

No cronograma original os quatro tinham ficado juntos no compartimento, iniciando assim a amizade dos quatro marotos, portanto não deveria ser nenhuma novidade que eles haviam surgido agora.

Ela não sabia como lidar com nenhum dos três. Peter era o motivo do seu melhor amigo não ter pais bem como a volta de Voldermort em seu quarto ano. Sirius era uma parte do seu passado – ou futuro – que ela tinha convivido e aprendido a amar igual familia. E James.. Ela não o tinha conhecido, mas ele era a cópia de seu melhor amigo e olhar para ele agora a estava matando.

"... Certo, Hermione?" Indagou Remus assim como os quatro futuros marotos a fitaram com expectativa. Ela tinha perdido a conversa.

"O que?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Eles podem se sentar com a gente, certo?" Perguntou Remus novamente. Ela olhou para os meninos. Seus olhos em especial se direcionaram ao menino bonito de cachos negros e olhos cinzas que a olhavam com alegria e ansiedade.

"Oh, sim. Eles podem. Oi Sirius" Disse. Sirius sorriu para ela e ela não pôde parar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Tinha sido automático.

Assim como nas outras vezes em que ela havia respondido a alguém automaticamente, o comprimento havia saído de sua boca sem que ela percebesse. É claro que Hermione Alphea Malfoy conhecia Sirius. Eles eram primos depois de tudo.

Sua mae neste tempo era irmã de Walburga Black. A infeliz realidade de que ela era sobrinha da mulher escandalosa que a insultava de seu quadro todas as vezes que a via no Largo Grimmauld era inacreditável. No entanto, Sirius era seu primo.

Os dois eram melhores amigos. Flashes de memória inundaram sua cabeça.

 _Ela não aguentava mais aquela festa. Seus pais, seus tios, irmão e primos mais velhos riam sobre uma piada muito rude sobre uma nascida trouxa, um centauro e um duende. Ela não entendia porque eles não gostavam dos não nascidos de bruxos ou as outras raças mágicas. O que eles tinham de diferente que os tornavam alvo de tantos deboches?_

 _Sentada ali no sofá de couro da sala de estar de sua tia Walburga ela esperava ansiosamente pela chegada de Sírios. Por que ele estava demorando tanto?_

 _Cansada de esperar, ela se levantou e resolveu subir até o quarto de seu primo. Ela não aguentava mais ficar lá escutando tanta baboseira._

 _Subindo as escadas ela não pôde deixar de notar as cabeças de elfos domésticos. A família de sua mãe tinha um gosto estranho para decoração. Por que eles achavam que decapitar seus elfos velhos e pendurar suas cabeças era sinal de riqueza? Para ela isso era horrendo._

 _Chegando ao fim da escada ela se direcionou ao quarto de seu primo e entrou sem cerimônia. Ele estava deitado em sua cama lendo uma revista!_

" _Sirius! Eu estava esperando por você durante todo esse tempo e você está aqui?!" Indagou indignada._

" _Walburga, maravilhosa como ela é, me pediu delicadamente para não comparecer a reunião" Disse amargamente. "Mas de qualquer forma, eu não gosto dessas reuniões"_

" _Nem eu. Mas eu sempre venho por causa de você!" Retrucou se sentando em sua cama "Assim como você, eu detesto essas festas." Disse emburrada, cruzando os braços._

" _Quando nós formos a Hogwarts nós não teremos que participar toda hora dessas festas chatas" Disse o menino de cabelos negros se deitando na cama. Hermione se deitou ao lado dele._

" _Nós seremos as ovelhas brancas da família. Seremos os primeiros a ir para a Grifinória!" Riu ela olhando para ele._

" _Minha mãe vai explodir" Riu ele._

" _Meu pai vai ter um ataque!"_

" _Lá nós vamos finalmente ter uma família Mione. Lá na Grifinória as pessoas não são fanáticas"._

" _Portanto que você esteja comigo..." Disse ela olhando no olho dele._

" _Sempre" Respondeu ele beijando sua testa._

Assim como a memória veio, ela foi embora. Nem um segundo tinha de passado desde a sua resposta a Sirius.

Ela viu como seu primo passou por James e Peter e se sentou ao lado dela colocando seu braço em seu ombro.

"Eu te procurei em todos os lugares! Animada então?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Claro que sim! Voce sabe que eu estou animada!" Respondeu ela automaticamente de novo. A real Hermione Malfoy dela sempre queria responder as pessoas. O jovem eu dela do passado também responderia, mas após tantas atrocidades presenciada por ela, ela já não sentia tanta vontade de ser sociável.

"Ah, então vocês se conhecem?" Perguntou a sósia de Harry com olhos castanhos. Doía olhar para ele. _James Potter._

"Nós somos primos" Respondeu Sirius. "Mione e eu aqui iremos para a Grifinória, certo, Mione?" Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

"Eu também quero ir para a Grifinória!" Disse Pettigrew. Ela não comentou nada. Ela ainda não sabia se deveria mata-lo naquele momento ou ajuda-lo a se tornar uma pessoa que não trairia seus amigos.

Logo os meninos começaram a conversar. Quando a pergunta era direcionada a ela, ela fornecia respostas, no entanto ela ainda não estava com vontade de conversar com esses quatro meninos que detinham de futuros tão terríveis.

James, ela percebeu, era um menino extrovertido, assim como Sirius. Ela conseguia entender como os dois se tornariam inseparáveis. Nas poucas horas que se passaram ela viu o vínculo sendo formando entre os dois puro sangue. Eles faziam piadas, jogavam conversa fora como se conhecessem há anos.

Remus era um menino quieto. Embora ela pudesse ver que ele cresceria a se tornar um homem com opinião forte, amigo e sensível, o menino no vagão ainda estava com medo. Medo de que eles descobririam sobre sua condição e deixassem de serem seus amigos. Medo de que por descobrir sua licantropia, eles contariam a todos e então ele seria privado de estudar em Hogwarts. Durante toda a viagem, ela fez questão de fornecer a Remus alguns sorrisos para que ele soubesse desde então, que ela estava lá para ele caso ele precisasse.

Ela realmente não sabia o que pensar sobre Peter. Ele era apenas um menino gordinho inseguro que queria amigos. Ele conversava e ria com os outros três marotos com ansiedade. Ela sentia pena dele. Naquele momento, olhando para ele, ela decidiu que o Peter Pettigrew que havia traído os Potters não era esse menino que estava no vagão com ela. Ela lhe daria o benefício da dúvida.

Ela havia se esquecido de como Hogwarts era maravilhosa. Na batalha final, ela havia sido ofuscada por tanta dor e violencia que ela havia se esquecido da beleza de sua tão amada escola. Olhando para extravagância do castelo, ela não podia deixar de admirar Hogwarts como todos os primeiro anos nos barcos à sua volta.

Ao sair do trem e chegar a Hogsmeade, ela ficou surpresa ao ver Hagrid. É claro que o meio gigante iria busca-los na plataforma, mas a memória do guardião das chaves de Hogwarts carregando o corpo morto de seu melhor amigo ainda estava fresca em sua memoria, portanto, vê-lo tinha vindo como um balde de água gelada em sua cabeça. Vê-lo era mais uma confirmação da importância de sua missão.

O interior de Hogwarts era o mesmo que ela se lembrava. Hogwarts dos anos setenta não era muito diferente de seu próprio tempo. Tirando o fato de que o uniforme feminino era alguns centímetros mais longos, era o mesmo.

Professora McGonagall tinha os encontrado em frente ao salão principal dando a eles a mesma palestra que ela tinha dado a ela quando ela era um primeiro ano. Ansiosos pela classificação, os alunos escutaram cada palavra com total atenção.

Eles entraram no salão e ela podia escutar como James, Sirius e Peter comentavam sobre quão lindo era o teto do salão Principal. Sorrindo, ela ouviu Remos dizendo que o teto era encantado para mostrar as estrelas no ceu quando estava a noite e que ele havia lindo isso em Hogwarts, uma história.

Como sempre, o chapéu seletor fez uma canção sobre as quatro casas, destacando cada uma de suas qualidades: A coragem Grifinória, a ambição Sonserina, a inteligência da Corvinal e a simpatia dos Lufa-Lufas.

Professora McGonagall foi chamando nome por nome dos alunos e ela assistiu como os potenciais pais de seus amigos foram classificados. Ela viu como o chapéu mal tinha tocado a cabeça de Sirius antes dele ser sorteado para a Grifinória, para sua alegria e desgraça de sua família. Lily Evans, a mãe de Harry também havia sido classificada para a casa dos leões, no entanto ela não tinha demonstrado tanto animação quanto Sirius. Ela viu como ela tinha olhado tristemente para um menino esguio, de cabelo preto e nariz longo. _Snape._

Antes de Harry se entregar a Voldemort, ele havia contado a ela como seu professor de poções tinha desempenhado um papel importante na guerra e como ele havia amado sua mãe até seu último suspiro. Ela sentia pena por ele. Pena que ele tivesse dado toda sua vida por uma causa perdida. Pena por ter que se tornar assecla de Voldemort para poder relatar seus passos para Dumbledore. E principalmente, ela tinha pena porque ele tinha morrido sem nem mesmo viver.

Voltando à realidade, ela viu com um sorriso como Remus fora sorteado para a Grifinória. O menino, vendo seu sorriso, retribuiu o gesto com outro maior ainda. Ele finalmente poderia se sentir em casa.

Seu nome fora chamado e ela podia ver dois pares de olhos a fitando com expectativa de lados divergentes do salão. Sirius e Lucius a queriam em suas casas, no entanto ela sabia que assim que ela pusesse o chapéu em sua cabeça e fosse sorteada, seu irmão passaria a agir diferente em direção a ela. Ela nunca pertenceria a Sonserina.

Caminhando até o banquinho perto à mesa dos professores, Hermione se sentou e logo a professora McGonagall pôs o chapéu em sua cabeça.

" _Ah, uma viajante do tempo!"_ Exclamou o chapéu em sua mente _. "Faz tempo em que não me deparo com um como você. Agora onde devemos pôr você senhorita Granger? Oh, você realmente não acha que eu não saberia sua verdadeira identidade? Eu posso ver tudo que se passa nessa sua cabecinha loira senhorita Granger"._

" _você poderia, por favor, me classificar mais rápido? Todos do salão estão me encarando"_ Suplicou Hermione. Era desconcertante que o velho chapéu seletor poderia olhar em sua mente tão facilmente como ler um livro infantil. Ela se sentia exposta.

" _Certo, certo... Como você quiser! Agora, você tem mudado bastante desde sua ultima classificação. Você não é mais aquela garotinha que estava disposta a tudo para mostrar aos outro que era capaz. Não, você agora é uma mulher experiente que não tem medo de lutar por aquilo que acredita, mesmo que isso signifique sua expulsão!"_ Riu. _"Essa é uma decisão difícil, senhorita Granger. Embora você ainda tenha todos os seus traços da Grifinória, eu me sinto na necessidade de pô-la na Sonserina..."._

" _O que?! Não! Eu não vou para a Sonserina!" Exclamou indignada._

" _Não? Você se daria bem lá. Sua missão seria mais bem aproveitada lá. Você não quer se infiltrar no meio de Voldemort e derrota-lo? O melhor jeito seria estando dentro da Sonserina..."._

" _Isso não importa! Eu nunca serei uma Sonserina. Você não vai me por lá! Você vai me pôr na Grifinória seu chapéu maluco! Ou eu juro por Merlin que eu vou explodi-lo!"_ Ameaçou a loira.

" _Você realmente deveria reconsiderar. Ameaçar-me reafirma meu ponto de que você deveria entrar na Sonserina... Não? Melhor que seja então GRIFINÓRIA!"_ Terminou gritando o resultado de sua classificação a todo salão. Após alguns segundos de choque pela demora da seleção, a casa da Grifinória pôs-se a aplaudir e gritar por ela.

Finalmente ela se sentia em casa.

"... Então ele pensava que eu era um aborto, mas minha mãe me jogou para fora da janela pra provar que eu faria alguma magia em caso de desespero. Acabou que eu voei" Riu Frank Longbotton. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o conto. Assim como seu filho, Frank aparentemente tinha demorado a demonstrar magia.

"Mas isso é um absurdo Frank! Você poderia ter morrido!" Disse Lily Evans, chocada.

O grupo de primeiros anos tinha se sentado junto após a classificação. Todos no salão principal já estavam jantando e eles decidiram que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer a todos.

Ela teve tempo de conhecer a todos durante o jantar. Ela descobriu que dividiria o dormitório com Alice O'Larry – mãe de Neville – Lily Evans – outra constante lembrança de seu melhor amigo - Marlene Mckinnon – Uma morena que mais tarde ela descobriu ser muito temperamental – e Dorcas Meadows – Uma loira muito doce.

Cansada de seu dia, e e olhando para todos no salão, ela não podia esperar para chegar à sua cama em seu quarto e descansar. Ela já estava com uma dor de cabeça apenas em pensar sobre as pessoas à sua volta e seus destinos. Agora, ela se concentraria em sua missão. Ela completaria a tarefa dada a ela por Dumbledore.

O poderoso bruxo em questão, fez um discurso sobre como a florestas proibida ainda era proibida, que eles deveriam atender ao toque de recolher e que qualquer infração resultaria em detenção e/ou perca de pontos. Após o discurso o diretor de óculos de meia lua e vestes extravagantes dispensou os alunos para seus quartos e ela seguiu a multidão de primeiros anos mas sem realmente se importar em prestar atenção ao o que o prefeito da Grifinória falava. Ela só conseguia se concentrar na imagem de seu diretos, dando boas vindas aos novos alunos. Como se aquilo fosse completamente normal. E era.

Naquele ano, naquela década, estar ali, seguros e descansados era a realidade da população bruxa. Eles não sabiam o que os aguardava. E ela sinceramente esperava que essa calmaria continuasse assim. Ela faria isso acontecer.


End file.
